The Warriors
The Warriors are the titular main characters of the 1979 American cult action/thriller film "The Warriors". They are a gang in 1979, which mostly lived around West Coney Island, Brooklyn, in New York City. However, after the war with The Destroyers, they gained the East part as well. The Warriors were originally lead by Cleon, however, when Cleon is killed by The Gramercy Riffs at Cyrus's Meeting, Swan leads from that point on. After the events of the movie, it is unknown what happened to the gang. Creation The Warriors exact date of formation is not known, however, it is known that the founding members were Vermin and Cleon, and that they decided to create the gang around April 16, 1978. On that date, The Destroyer's leader, Virgil, set up a deal between him, Cleon, and Vermin with the Satan's Mothers. When Virgil didn't show, Vermin decided that they should just do the deal themselves. After the deal went sour, Cleon and Vermin ran into Tack's warehouse, where they fought there way through to the end. After beating the Satan's Mothers leaders, Spider and Tiny, the two decided to go back to The Destroyer hangout, and confront Virgil. As it turns out, Virgil set them up because he thought that Cleon was trying to go behind his back. After a heated discussion, Cleon and Vermin left The Destroyers and formed The Warriors. A month later, sometime after the gang was form. Cleon and Vermin competed in a tournament known as "King of the Hill" but also ran into a couple of old friends, Swan and Cowboy who also was part of The Destroyers but left before Cleon and Vermin did. After Swan and Cowboy won the tournament, Cleon asked if Swan and Cowboy could join The Warriors. At first they had second thoughts but decided to join up with them. After Swan and Cowboy went around the West part of Coney Island to intimdate the shop owners as well as fought some Destroyers on the way to let them know that Coney is now The Warriors turf and not The Destroyers. The Gang started to get more popular around Coney as well as gain the attention of The Destroyer and also more members, One of the 2 main goals that Cleon wanted before taking over the whole of Coney. When 1979 came, The Warriors started to become a bigger threat to The Destroyers due to the amount of more members being inducted into the gang from former members of The Destroyers to street thugs from different areas of New York City. In The Game The game takes place 3 months before the big meeting. The game starts with Cleon and Vermin inducting 2 young members into The Warriors. Ash, a young thug who grew up in Coney who had a great interest to join the Warriors. And Rembrandt, a young graffiti artist as well as a close friend to Ash. Rembrandt became recognize by The Warriors because of his talent as well as his toughness to look after himself. Rembrandt convinced Ash to also join the Warriors with him. After Cleon initiated Rembrandt and Ash, Vermin showed both of the young members how they operate around Coney. This was short lived when The Destroyers caused havoc around The Warriors turf as well as alarm the police of gang warfare and also making Cleon round up all of The Warriors who were out on partol that night. After taking care of some group of Destroyers, The Warriors returned to their hangout to find their wall been graffitied by The Destroyers in their logo. Cleon was enraged by this and order Rembrandt to march to East Coney, The main turf parts of The Destroyers, to spray The Warriors logo all around East Coney. Vermin lead Rembrandt, Cowboy and Ajax around East Coney to tag over some of The Destroyers tags as well as fight some on the way. After doing so Vermin made a joke to Rembrandt to spray The Warriors logo over The Destroyers's logo in their hangout, Rembrandt didn't like the idea of going into the hangout because he thinks The Destroyers are waiting for The Warriors to attack them, only to lead them into a ambush. Ajax ignored what Rembrandt said and stormed off with one of his spray cans to the hangout. Rembrandt, Vermin and Cowboy had no choice but to sneak to the hangout graffiti over The Destroyer's logo as well as find Ajax. After Rembrandt sprayed The Warriors's logo over The Destroyer's, Ajax appears and tells them that everything was okay and that no one was around this was because Ajax went inside the hangout and taged a "W" on the back of Virgil while he was sleeping. The 4 Warriors made their way back to West Coney to tell the good news to Cleon. A few days after that Vermin and Snow wanted to take Ash to a Stripper club in Harlem called "The Black Cat". They also asked if Cleon wanted to come along but he decline the offer. While on their way to Harlem, their train car stopped in Riverside due to a blackout around the area this also broke out a massive full-scale riot around the town. After the 3 warriors went through many stores to steal jewelry, cash and radios before going back to Coney due to the train stop working. The riot police arrived to arrest many people as well as local gangs who took part in the riot. After the 3 Warriors made their way out of the city and made it to a train car that was still operating. They encountered a Gang called "The Baseball Furies" who were beating a couple of local gang members who also took part in the riot. After they gain the attention of The Furies, they had run away from them before anything had happen. Vermin, Ash and Snow made it back to Coney Island. Villainous Acts Despite them being the main gang and protagonists of the movie as well as being the good guys. They are by all means Villains due to their gangland nature although some of this was not shown in the movie but this is shown in the original Novel as well as in the game. Here is a list of why: *Theaten shop keepers for protection money. *Robing and stealing from people as well as from stores and shops *Buying and selling drugs *Disobeying the police as well as fighting them if they are provokered *Graffiting on walls *Fighting rival gang members as well as invading other gang turfs *Killing many rival gang members if not injurying them in the process *Causing havoc Category:Gangsters Category:Gangs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:Honorable Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Thugs Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimwits Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil